


honey coffee

by guiltywoojin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltywoojin/pseuds/guiltywoojin
Summary: Chan comes back to the dorm and he is glad he did.





	honey coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh no beta reader and uhhhh I don't know if I did a good job at proof reading so Uhh

Chan dropped his bag the moment he walked in the door. He’d just finished working on Changbin’s new song and he was dead tired. Hell, he just about slept while standing on the train, but failing as he was awaken by the sudden stop of the train.

To be honest he could have slept a little at the studio before coming back to the dorms but there were so many reasons not to do that.

So here he was, still dead tired, scenting the air like a goddamn idiot because holy fucking shit. He knew that scent. That honey mixed with coffee scent.

That was Woojin.

That was Woojin turned on. 

Licking his lips he let a low growl rumble through his chest and all but prowled through the dorm, following his nose down through the dorm. Past the front room and kitchen. Right up the long hall and at the last door. Freezing at the entrance to his shared room with Woojin and trying to remember how to get his fucking brain to work.

Woojin.

The omega was stretched out on the bed. Dark brown locks tufted up and wild, damp with sweat. Honey like skin flushed pink as he gasped and panted. Lithe muscles and long legs stretched and twitched as the other man arched up, head thrown back. Oblivious to the alphas entrance though really, Chan’s scent should have punched through the room like a fucking nail gun right now which just showed how gone the omega was.

He stifled a groan, looking at Woojin’s caramel skin wet with sweat. His muscles flexing slightly as he moved his arm up and down, desperately pumping as his twitching cock. 

Chan let out a low growl when his eyes latched to the glinting nipple piercings, silver rings dancing as Woojin writhed. Chan hungrily drank in the sight of Woojin, moving his eyes lower and lower past each patch of edible omega until he got to the thick black dildo currently buzzing furiously at the omega’s slick coated hole.

He palmed his cock and held back just long enough to commit this delicious image to memory before he pounced. Taking the room in a stride and a leap. Landing on the omega with a snarl. Brown eyes flashing open and wide before dilating further. Almost back with hunger, slender fingers coming up to grip his shoulders whimpering beneath him.

Such pretty fucking sounds.

“Chan! Alpha. Oh thank God, need your knot Alpha please!”

He snapped at Woojin’s neck, his wolf wild with need and reached down. Gripping the slippery end of the dildo, pushing it deep and hard into his mate practically purring when Woojin mewled and threw his head back, nails biting deep into his shoulders. Biting down hard at his lip as he struggled to catch his breath.

“You little slut.“ 

His voice hit three octaves lower, twisting the vibration toy against his little omega’s prostate and smirking darkly when Woojin screamed in pleasure, spreading his legs wider and gasping for breath.

“Couldn’t wait for me baby? Gotta please yourself huh? Just couldn’t wait for my big Alpha knot to fill up your slutty little hole?”

He threw the toy aside with a snarl, his body itching to bury it in the sweet fucking heat of his mate. Thrusting two fingers in deep and spreading them wide, twisting and crooking against Woojin’s prostate until he was a blubbering mess, bucking up and begging for his Alpha’s knot.

“Chan, Chan, please! Please, fuck me, fill me with your cum, claim me, bite me, fuck me. Please Chan! Please Please Please Please.”

He groaned and pulled his fingers free. Dragging Woojin down the bed and wrapping his legs about his waist. Positioning himself on his knees, unzipping his pants and guiding his cock to Woojin’s positively dripping entrance. He grinned when Woojin wrapped a tight fist around Chan’s blonde locks and moaned in delight, bucking his hips up. Gorgeous brown eyes wide and pleading.

Hot. Tight. Wet.

It was like coming home when he thrust into Woojin, the scent of them together filling the room. Obscene wet sounds echoing around them as Chan braced his hands to either side of Woojin, bent down to crush their lips together and just let go. Hard pace almost brutal as the headboard slammed against the wall. Jostling them both as pleasure burst before his eyes whimpers and cries and moans all mingling from their mouths.

Woojin came screaming, dragging his nails down Chan’s back, head thrown back in pleasure. Eyes wide and locked to his as they glazed over. Kiss swollen lips parting and gasping. Clenching almost impossibly tight around him.

Chan’s knot swelled, locking them together, plastering himself down. Pressing a writhing Woojin into the mattress and attacking his neck. Teeth sinking in deep to the mating mark already blossoming from their last fucking that morning. The taste, smell, hell even the sound of his mate crying out his name was his undoing. Cock twitching as he came hard, pumping his cum into Woojin’s stretched hole. Spots flashing before his eyes as he caught himself on his elbows chanting Woojin’s name like a prayer.

He grinned down at his mate who panted up at him, thick black lashes half lidded, sated and happy.

“Welcome back, Chan.”

“Hmm. Hey, bear.”

He smiled when Woojin purred and nuzzled at his neck, little kitten licks swiping to his chest and shoulder. Smirking a little against his skin, gasping softly.

He chuckled low at his mates groan. Licks his lips obscenely, shifting his hips a little and almost grimacing at the idea of stains. He was about to voice that exact thing when his world spun and Woojin straddled him. Cock already hardening as he pulled at Chan’s knot with his rim, arching up and slamming down as far as he could mewling in delight.

“If I promise to wash it can you not take it off all night? Please Alpha.”

Chan hissed at the idea. Staring up at the rocking, moaning form of his omega needily riding his cock. Thanking god for his Alpha stamina as he fucked his hips up, grabbing those delicious hip bones with his right hand as his left slid up, following firm muscle to twist and tug at one nipple ring growling low when Woojin whined in pleasure.

“As you wish, baby. “


End file.
